I Saw Her Face
by NITESIDE -TAYLAH - TYLER
Summary: It's Halloween at the Weasley's and George has finally decided to tell Hermione his feelings...well with a little help from Fred. What a better time to speak in riddles then when you're dressed as e Riddler? Set after DH. Hermione/George one shot.


Okay so I wrote this last year on Halloween because that was my friend's birthday and she wanted a story with George done because her boyfriend's name was George and he is in fact a ginger. But because it's been in my notebook I have typed it up because it takes forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the song I Saw Her Face, though I do have it on my iPod and I don't own the Batman costumes.

I don't own much it seems...I must do something about that...

_Niteside._

I Saw Her Face

"_I saw her face, I can't deny, that I fell in love with her. I saw her face, I can't deny, that I fell in love with her. I saw her face..."_

George Weasley, notorious identical twin of Fred Weasley felt stupid. He knew that he wasn't, if anything he was the complete opposite. No, there was a reason he felt so stupid and she was standing on the other side of the garden laughing with his idiot younger brother, Ron. They were at the Halloween party at his mum's house and it seemed as if the entire wizarding world were here tonight, all dressed in costume.

A slap on the back alerted him of his twin's arrival. "What's wrong, Georgie? Still don't have the sack to ask her out?"

George rolled his eyes, bit back the comment that he so desperately wanted to say and opted to stay quiet. Instead he just watched as she walked around in a green and red costume with a black cape and mask. Earlier that night she'd explained that she was dressed as muggle action hero sidekick 'Robin' as a joke saying that Harry was 'Batman'. Muggles, George had thought, don't they think of anything normal?

Then again, right now he was dressed in an all green suit with question marks. Harry had helped him with it saying that he was 'The Riddler' from the same cartoon or whatever as Hermione was with her 'Robin' costume.

"Honestly, George, just go over there, ask her out, shag like bunnies and get married. I know you've thought about it. Heavens know you've had the hots for her since you first saw her in third year. So hurry up and do the nasty already." And with that, Fred pushed George in the direction of the once bushy haired Gryffindor. Shooting a glare over his shoulder, George walked over to the girl who'd haunted his dreams since he was thirteen years old and took a deep breath to calm himself and regain his composer.

"'Cuse me, Ron, mind if I steal the always charming Miss Granger away for a moment?" Ron took in his expression and smirked at him before mouthing "'Bout time bro" and nodding. Hermione smiled up at George as he led her away from loud pulsing beat of music coming from the house.

Alright, George, you can do this. You've gone out plenty of times before, a voice encouraged sounding like Fred.

_Yeah, but they weren't 'Mione, _George argued back.

Of course not, but now's your chance. Look at her. She's waiting to hear what you have to say.

_Only because she wants to go back to Ron._

You don't know that, the Fred like voice argued.

_What's the point? She doesn't even like me._

You never know until you try, Georgie.

"George? Correct me if I'm wrong but you _did _ask to talk to me didn't you? Or did you just want to stare at my amazing costume?" Hermione's inquiring voice trapped itself in George's mind and it made him feel even more nervous.

_Deep breath. And ask...NOW!_

"Hermionewillyougooutwithme?"

Hermione blinked then blinked again slowly as a small smile blossomed on her face, "Mind if you repeat that? I know you're dressed as 'The Riddler' but you don't have to speak in riddles."

George inhaled deeply, held it for a moment, and then with his eyes closed exhaled and repeated, slowly, what he had asked her. When he didn't get a reply, he opened his eyes to see Hermione standing there, a look crossed between surprise and astonishment on her beautiful face. Swallowing, George reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

"Well? Yes or no?" he asked quietly.

It was then that she started to react. Her eyes drifted upwards to meet his, a small curl of her plump lips made him want to lean down and kiss her then and there but he needed an answer first. Her eyes softened and in the glow of the full moon it looked as if she had a halo which would seem fitting.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning into the hand that still cupped her cheek. "Yes, George I'll go out with you."

Now, see I told you so.

_Shut up Freddish voice. _

Might want to do something now or she may think you're brain dead.

_After her saying yes, I think I might be._

Smiling down at her, George lowered his head and pressed a light kiss on her lips. Relishing in how soft they were and it felt so right to kiss her.

When they walked back to the group of people that seemed to growing Fred looked at them, their smiling flushed faces, mused hair and linked hands before grinning.

"'S 'bout time, Georgie!" he called.

Ron nodded. "Merlin, I thought it'd never happen!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Well duh, you don't go being a brother without picking up on a couple things," Fred answered.

Harry walked over and slapped George on the back. "Break her heart I'll break your legs."

"Got it."

Harry smiled. "Good, so how long have you been pining after her eh?"

George looked down at Hermione before pressing a kiss to her temple. "Since I saw her face."


End file.
